


If You Want

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sappy Ending, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Four times Phil says one time Daisy says stuff (Skoulson version of "As You Wish").  For brilliantlyhorrid's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



"Agent Coulson."

The Director nods at him, and gives Daisy another glance, before he walks out of the containment area.

"Agent Coulson," she says, after her eyes follow the other man to make sure he's out of earshot.

"Simmons will be by later, for a follow up."

It comes across as placid, very professional. If you only listened to his voice.

But she's not just listening, she's watching.

She rubs her forearms subconsciously, so used to powering her way out of everything in the last six months.

Unused to being trapped. At least, physically.

"You'd better be careful," she tells him, walking closer to the partition separating them. "There's that fraternization rule on the books now."

He glances up at her, sharply, and there's a lingering moment, as he collects his thoughts, tries to get underneath what she's saying.

"I'm glad you're safe," he finally answers.

"Safe," she repeats, and it drips with a kind of dark humor he's not accustomed to from her.

It's not that she wants to sound dangerous, it's simply that she is.

"I don't want you in here," he tells her, taking a step forward. "We'll figure this out."

He's so nostalgic, and sincere. But this isn't the SHIELD she left behind. She's not even sure if she's the same person she was six months ago.

"Okay, A.C.," she teases, watching him swallow at the mention. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

He gives her a small smile, then nods.

"If you want."

Then she turns away from his eyes.

It's the way he's staring so directly at her.

She thought she'd escaped this.

Instead, she listens to his footsteps as he walks away.

 

##

  
They haven't really been in the field together before.

Not side by side like this, anyway.

It's distracting, swallowing down her worry. It's a very deeply personal worry, knowing what the Watchdogs are capable of.

She still is healing from it.

As they head down the hall of the lab, she watches one of them come up behind him, then stops when he uses the same move May taught her to take him down.

Okay. So, Coulson's been busy while she's been away.

He steps over the body on the ground, checking that he's out, and then looks up at her, still wearing his intense expression.

"Impressive," she admits.

His concentration, though, turns into alarm, then she raises her gauntlet with her hand in a fist, and sends a controlled shockwave behind her.

She steps aside as the man at her back hits the dirt, face first.

That, was really cool," he smiles, catching his breath.

"Thanks for having my back," she concedes, grabbing him by the jacket, pulling him against her.

Her hand stretches forward and she sends the men behind him flying against the narrow walls.

"Likewise," he breathes out, turning in her arm to look behind him. "I guess we make a good team."

"Yeah," she says, watching him stare back at her, before she pushes him away gently, and steps back.

"Still, I think I should take the lead here, " she tells him.

"If you want."

She stares back for a moment, then bends to pick up the coms of the man down between them.

"The clock is ticking," she says, holding the device to his prosthetic hand "Maybe we can buy some time?"

He turns his wrist and shows the display, linking it up to the coms.

"Good idea."

  
##

  
Today, unlike other days, felt like something of a win.

Everyone is filing into the common area after the mission, and she doesn't feel like she's a part of it, still.

After all, she left. She hasn't earned the right to be here.

"Where are you headed?"

She stops in her tracks as she tries to sneak off into the sleeping quarters.

"It's been a long day. Good, but, long," she admits, fluttering her eyes tiredly. "I just want to wind down."

"In your bunk?"

"That's the...idea?" she replies to his obvious question.

"Alone?"

Crossing her arms, she tilts her head at him. "Says the guy who used to hide out in his office?"

"I wasn't hiding out," he frowns. "I was...working."

"Working on being alone," she teases.

"It's different when you're in charge," he sighs. "You'll know it when it's yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks, looking around her to see if anyone is listening to them.

He just smiles enigmatically at her, like he's already mapping out her future in his head.

"Okay, whoa, slow down," she hand-waves him.

"Until then," he interjects, "We can catch up on some Netflix?"

"Wow, super smooth, charm school."

"What?" he asks, with a shrug. "Mack likes to binge-watch shows in the common area."

She truly does believe. "Netflix and chill?"

"If you want."

He has no idea.

  
##

  
"If you want."

"What do you mean by that?" she asks, as crew and field agents make their way past them in the hangar.

"I think it's pretty straightforward."

"No, I mean, what do you mean by that?"

"Daisy-" he tries to answer, with a sigh, as she hefts her backpack on her shoulder.

"You never object to anything I-" she starts in.

"That's not true-"

"How would you feel if I answered all of your questions with 'If you want'?"

He smirks for a moment, thinking it over. "I'd probably ask the Director for some time off, and go someplace nice for a few days, until the world started falling apart again?"

She's getting it now, as he's holding out Lola's keys to her.

Now it's her turn to smirk.

"Not for yourself, though."

"You said you wanted some 'me time,'" he tells her. "It's not about me."

"What if I said that I wanted to make it about you?"

"This is one of those times I would object?" he says, although, he looks a bit touched by the idea.

She takes the keys from him and turns them over in her hand.

"What if I said," she begins, stepping closer to him so that no one else can hear. "That I wanted you? To come with me?"

He starts, then stops, staring down at her hands. Then slowly lifts his eyes to hers.

"If you want."

"That's what I thought it meant."

And she reaches her hand out to touch his.

 

##

  
"I'm so tired," she complains, flopping down into the couch, as he sets down the tray of food, then clicks the controller and pulls up a new Netflix show.

She narrows her eyes, because she saw reviews about it online, but-

"It's supposed to get really good, after the first season," he promises her. "Actually it's already good, people just aren't ready for it."

"Sure," she says, as he starts to take off her heels. "Show me something new."

It makes her chuckle when he wiggles his eyebrows at her, as her shoes come off, and he pulls her legs up over his lap.

"I know it's heavy," he tells her.

"Yes, you do know," she says, bending her knees to get him to come closer to her.

"You're responsible for a lot of people, and I'm," he says, leaning forward to kiss her. "Responsible for you."

"I could always call you back into the field," she tells him, running her finger along the edge of his ear. "Get to see you in action again."

"That's hurtful," he groans. "You see me in action quite a bit."

"I couldn't ask you to give up PTA meetings. Or coaching soccer." She kisses the tip of his nose, then his cheek.. "And, your very dodgy Inhuman advocacy group."

"Someone has to do all the dirty work," he sighs, leaning over her, pulling her leg around him so he can get close enough to kiss her just how he wants to.

"What about your show?" she asks him, when he starts to undo the buttons on her suit jacket.

"That's what's great about Netflix." He presses his lips to her collarbone. "You can catch up...whenever."

"If you want."

He smiles up at her, widely enough that it reaches his eyes.

"I love you, too."


End file.
